fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bliksem
Het verhaal over een jongen die in de voetstappen treedt van zijn vader. Hij komt terecht op een eiland waar zijn vader zielsveel van hield. De jongen is niet blij met wat hij ziet en brengt daar snel verandering in. Iemand zal boeten voor verkeerde beslissingen. Wie is diegene? De jongen, de vader of het volk? ---- “Wij nemen afscheid van een geliefde vriend” sprak een man, 126 jaar voor Sozins komeet. De wereld was toen heel anders. De bergen en beekjes bevonden zich op de zelfde plaats, maar er waren meer waterstammen die zich niet alleen op de polen hadden gevestigd. Zij bezaten eilanden die omgeven waren door de oceaan. Sommige eilanden hoorden bij de Vuurnatie, maar tegen betaling mochten de waterstuurders daar wonen. Zo leefde het volk van Varun al vele jaren op zo’n eilandje. Zij betaalden aan de Vuurnatie belasting en soms goederen. Siamak was niet ontevreden in zijn leven geweest.Hij inde de belasting van de stam van Varun en bracht het naar de Vuurheer. Hij was getrouwd met een liefdevolle vrouw en was goedbevriend met Varun. Helaas stierf hij aan een ziekte en wordt op dit moment begraven. “Hij was een vriend van ons alle. Siamak was een vuurstuurder, maar werd beschouwd als familie. Hij heeft veel voor ons betekend na zware tijden, zoals toen de oogst mislukte. Hij was hier niet meer in opdracht van de Vuurnatie, maar bleef hier voor ons” ging Varun met tranen in zijn ogen verder. De zon scheen hoog nadat er afscheid was gegeven. Treurend liep iedereen weg en probeerden weer hun werkzaamheden voor te zetten. Varun zat in een stoel en keek naar een brandende kaars. Naast de kaars stond een tekening van Siamak. Varuns vrouw kwam binnen. “Siamak had niet gewild dat je zoveel om hem zou treuren. De Geesten hebben besloten Siamak uit deze wereld te halen, daar moet je niet boos of verdrietig om zijn. Zo is het leven” zei ze liefdevol. “Je hebt gelijk, mijn lief. Maar ik maak me zorgen. Welke vuurmeester zal nu komen om belasting te heffen. Zal diegene ons volk pijn doen?” vroeg Varun bezorgd. “Niet veel mensen van de Vuurnatie zijn hier geweest, maar we zagen ze altijd als familie. Het zal goed komen, dat beloof ik je” fluisterde de vrouw in zijn oor. Varun zuchtte en blies de kaars uit. Een week later arriveerde een Vuurnatieschip. Het was een middelmatige zeilboot met rode zeilen. De waterstam stond op het strand te wachten. Spanning was te voelen. De boot naderde en met hulp van de watermeesters strandde de boot zonder problemen. Een jongen die werd geholpen door een paar soldaten, stapte uit de boot en liep naar Varun. “In deze zware tijden, moeten vrienden elkaar helpen” zei de jongen en keek somber naar Varun. “Mijn naam is Varun, leider van dit volk. Dank voor deze steun en medeleven” “Ik weet wat u doormaakt” zei de jongen en wenkte de Vuurnatiesoldaten bij zich. “Oh ja?” vroeg Varun verbaasd terwijl ze naar het dorp liepen. “Ik heb ook iemand verloren. Mijn naam is Zyan, zoon van Siamak” “Wat erg voor je” sprak Varuns vrouw toen ze thee inschonk in het nieuwe huis van Zyan. “Mijn vader vertrok jaren geleden plotseling, een maand geleden wist ik eindelijk waar hij was. Ik wilde hiernaar toe komen, maar toen kreeg ik het bericht te horen” zei Zyan en nam een slok van zijn thee. “Mijn vader was vroeger alles voor me, maar hij vertrok. Hij hield niet meer van mijn moeder en liet ons in de steek. Dat was een harde klap voor mij die ik nog steeds voel” zuchtte Zyan. “De Vuurheer vond het verstandig om iemand van de zelfde familie hier naartoe te plaatsen. Mijn moeder heeft geen verstand van belastingheffing, dus ik moest het doen” "Ik heb trouwens slecht nieuws. Mijn vader heeft te weinig geïnd, dus de belasting wordt verhoogd. Flink verhoogd” Varun was geschokt van het slechte nieuws. Meestal redde zijn volk het net, maar als de belastingen flink werden verhoogd, zou de kans op armoede toenemen. Varun vetrok met een paar mannen om een andere waterstam te helpen dat was getroffen door een hevige storm. Hij liet het leiderschap over aan zijn zoon en liet Zyan buitenspel. De nieuwe belastingheffer vertoonde zich zelden buiten. Vuurnatie soldaten bleven dicht bij hem in de buurt en sociaal contact was er niet echt. Als snel werd bekend dat Zyan niet goed kon vuursturen omdat enkele hem ’s nachts hadden bespiet toen Zyan aan het trainen was. Vele lachten hem daarom ook uit. Zo werd hij vreselijk bespot. Belasting werd toch betaald. Het volk vreesde de kracht van de Vuurheer, maar leidden hun eigen leven. De bladeren kleurden rood en oranje en vielen daarna van de bomen. Het was koud in het huis van Zyan. Na elke ademstoot verschenen er wolkjes in de lucht. De laatste paar maanden moest hij harder optreden. De mensen maakten hem belachelijk omdat hij nauwelijks een rode vonk uit zijn vingers kreeg. Zyan voelde daarin tegen hevige vlammen van woede in zich. “Heer!” schreeuwde een soldaat terwijl hij hevig tegen de deur aanklopte. “Wat!” reageerde Zyan geïrriteerd. De soldaat deed de deur open en maakte een kleine buiging. Achter de soldaat stonden nog twee soldaten die met moeite een tegenstribbelend meisje vasthielden. “Deze jonge vrouw heeft gisteren een zak meel gestolen. Wat luidt uw bevel?” vroeg de soldaat en gooide de zak meel langs de voeten van Zyan. “Op stelen staat een zware straf” begon Zyan terwijl hij opstond. “Heb je daar iets op te zeggen?” “Heer, alstublieft! Mijn moeder is erg ziek, we hebben geen eten” snikte het meisje. “Gooi haar in de kerker” was Zyans harde besluit. De soldaat knikte en deed de deur achter zich dicht. “Nog meer belasting!” schreeuwde Rylon, de zoon van Varun. “Kalmte alsjeblieft. Het is niet mijn schuld dat mijn vader te weinig vroeg. De Vuurheer wil zijn geld” zei Zyan terwijl hij achterover leunde in zijn stoel. Mensen begonnen tegen elkaar te fluisteren in de grote vergaderzaal. “Mijn volk heeft al genoeg geleden!” ging Rylon verder zonder dat zijn woede was gedoofd. “Het is niet jouw volk” bracht Zyan ertegen in. “Zeker niet de jouwe” siste de zoon van Varun. “Mensen hebben amper genoeg geld voor eten. Het is winter!” “Wat dan nog? Het kan me niet schelen hoe deze mensen aan geld komen, als ik maar genoeg krijg!” zei Zyan op een hardere toon. “Jij maakt hier niet de dienst uit! Wij willen niet naar jou luisteren, je kan niet eens vuursturen!” “Nu is het genoeg! Jij gaat mij niet voor vele mensen beledigen. Wachters, neem hem mee. Ik hoef hem niet te zien” schreeuwde Zyan woedend. De menigte kwam in beweging toen de soldaten naar Rylon liepen. Rylon trok zijn zwaard en probeerde vier soldaten uit te schakelen. Het volk van Varun was trouw en vocht tegen de soldaten. Zyan probeerde weg te komen, maar werd op de trap gepakt. “De rollen zijn nu omgedraaid” glimlachte Rylon gemeen. Zyan werd in de cel gesmeten. Nadat de twee mannen weg waren, wrikte Zyan zich met een soepele beweging uit zijn boeien. Hij zuchtte en ging tegen de muur aanzitten. Iemand kuchte in de cel naast hem. Zyan keek op en zag het meisje wat hij liet opsluiten. “Waarom zit jij hier nog?” vroeg hij. “Niemand blijkt mij te missen” antwoordde ze. Zyan wist niet eens haar naam. “Kwam mijn volk in verzet, nadat jij ze zo vreselijk hebt behandeld?” “Blijkbaar” zuchtte Zyan en keek voor zich uit. “Waarom heb je dit ons aangedaan?” vroeg ze na een paar minuten. “De Vuurheer wil zijn geld hebben” antwoordde hij kort. “Wil je alsjeblieft de waarheid tegen me spreken! Er is meer dan alleen de Vuurheer die zijn geld wil” zei ze met een verhoogde toon en pakte de tralies vast. “Wat moet ik dan zeggen?” vroeg Zyan. “De waarheid. Je vlucht omdat je bang bent voor de reactie. Je laat jezelf zomaar overmeesteren en stemt daar mee in” “Weet wel dat dankzij jou mijn moeder nu overleden is. Ik kon niet eens afscheid nemen van haar. Mensen op straat spraken over haar dood. Ik kon het horen door mijn tralieraam. Ik was geschokt, ik kon geen woord uitbrengen” zei het meisje met een trillende stem. Zyan kon haar tranen niet zien en zuchtte. “Moet ik nu mijn excuses aanbieden?” vroeg hij. “Ik wil dat je de waarheid vertelt. Ik wil weten wat je werkelijk voelt” “Ik heb haar niet gekend, dus het kan me ook niks schelen” Zyan keek naar de grond. “Wil je weten waarom ik hier kwam?” begon hij na een paar minuten. Het meisje knikte. “Mijn vader kwam hiernaar toe omdat hij niet meer van mijn moeder hield. Zij wilde alleen maar zijn geld. Ik hield zielsveel van mijn vader. Plots was hij vertrokken. Ik was geschokt. Weken zei ik geen enkel woord en nam niet eens de moeite om van mijn kamer af te komen. Mijn vaders vertrek veranderde mijn leven. Nog steeds ben ik depressief. Uit verdriet en haat kwam ik hier naartoe. Ik wilde zien waarom mijn vader weg was gegaan. Ik haat hem en wilde dit volk laten lijden voor zijn fout. Nu haat ik mezelf” “Ik hoor deze dingen niet te zien door mijn ogen, maar door de jouwe, dan pas begrijp ik je” “Het heeft toch geen nut meer, ik ben verdoemd” “Praat met Varun. Vertel wat je tegen mij zei en ik weet zeker dat hij je zal begrijpen” zei het meisje met een liefdevolle glimlach. Zyan glimlachte terug. “En?” “Ik kreeg niet eens de kans om iets te zeggen. Hij was woedend. Morgen zal ik boeten voor mijn daden” Zyan keek door een klein raampje naar buiten. Het stormde en de regen stroomde in zijn cel. Hij keek naar de deur van zijn cel. Bedenkelijk knielde hij neer bij de scharnieren. Hij ademde diep uit. Hij pakte het scharnierpunt vast en sloot zijn ogen. Na een paar seconden begon het te gloeien en te roken. Het gesmolten ijzer drupte op de vloer en koelde weer af. Ook de bovenste scharnierpunt veranderde in gesmolten ijzer. Met een harde trap kreeg Zyan de deur open. Als snel liep een man naar beneden. Zyan ging naast de trap in een schaduw staan. Nadat de bewaker langs Zyan was gelopen, kreeg hij in klap tegen zijn hoofd en viel bewusteloos op de grond. Zyan pakte de sleutels en maakte de cel van het meisje open. “Men weet niet eens dat je hier zit, dus het zal niet erg zijn als je weggaat” glimlachte Zyan en liep de trap op. Voorzichtig liep hij naar het licht en kwam uit in een gang. Rylon liep door de gang en zag Zyan. Schreeuwend slaakte hij alarm en Zyan begon te rennen. Het meisje verstopte zich in de schaduw en rende naar een andere trap. Eenmaal boven keek ze uit een raam en kon zo uit de toren zien wat er gebeurde. Zyan rende zo hard als hij kon door de regen. Hij sprong over takken en boomstammen. Hij keek achter zich en zag hoe hij werd achterna gezeten door een menigte. Degene die de groep leidde was Varun op zijn oude uilenwolf. Zyan hoorde het gedonder van de bliksem en zag de lichtflitsen. Takken scheurde zijn gezicht open en hij verzwikte zijn enkels meerdere malen. De bomen verdwenen en Zyan liep bijna de afgrond in. Hij draaide zich om en zag hoe hij in de val was gelopen. “Je kan geen kant meer op” zei Varun toen hij van zijn dier afstapte. “Ik heb altijd een keuze” zei Zyan boven het onweer uit. “Wat ik heb gedaan was later verkeerd. Als je naar me had geluisterd, had je het kunnen begrijpen. Ik heb het recht om mijn eigen straf te kiezen” “Denk je nu echt hiermee weg te komen? Je zit in de val als een prooi. Je bent zwak en vlucht voor je angsten” lachte Varun. “Wegrennen is niet altijd vluchten!” schreeuwde Zyan. “Ik ben degene die een fout heeft begaan. De passende straf leg ik mezelf op!” “Ik mag dan geen goede vuurstuurder zijn, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik zwak ben!” Een bliksem flits verlichtte het tafereel. “Je bent drijfnat, je maakt geen schijn van kans tegen ons” “Wie zegt dat ik wil vechten tegen jou? Je volk heeft gelijk dat ik ze uitbuitte en dat ik moet boeten voor mijn daden” “Waarom ben je dan ontsnapt?” vroeg Rylon verbaasd. “Rylon, jij liet je volk in de steek” Varun keek Rylon verbaasd aan. “Hij liegt vader. Die bedrieger wil ons alleen maar afleiden” “Ik haat mezelf voor wat ik heb gedaan. Ik heb mijn vader gehaat omdat hij mij in de steek liet. Ik misbruikte zijn liefde voor jullie en liet jullie lijden. Ik hoor mezelf te straffen” Het meisje, van wie Zyan de naam graag had willen weten, zag hoe haar bevrijder omgeven werd door takken van bliksem toen hij de afgrond insprong, recht in de zee. Categorie:Bliksem Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Zefred: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Avatar Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid